


The wind reminded me of a kitten that day - what a day for Armageddon.

by KassyFrost



Series: Drunk Me dares to Write Victuuri [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Got myself to write only a really short story, I am doing this for science, I swear, M/M, This time I drank liquor, Was only normal drunk, comment pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassyFrost/pseuds/KassyFrost
Summary: Okay sooo the last time I got drunk on beer, this time it was liquor.The story is super short though...I swear I'm do not have an alcohol problem..





	The wind reminded me of a kitten that day - what a day for Armageddon.

The wind reminded me of a kitten that day - what a day for Armageddon.

I panicked, my fear reflected in the eyes of Mummy and Daddy.

But then we saw it - a Sweet Love. Mummy smiled. A Loving Forbidden, Sad Eyes and a hot Eros - the Love seemed like the answer to our prayers.

Daddy looked at the Champagne and slept brilliantly. Mummy, bopping beautifully, conveyed similar sentiments.

A sense of deep anticipation ran through my Booty, singing elegantly.

Mummy admired the Love's curvy Agape, breath held tight.

Crash!

With help from a magic Ties, the Love saved the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Beer- Break Up Theme (confusion at 60%)  
> Liquor - Love and Death (children) was that a bit of fluff???  
> Next time:  
> You choose:  
> A) Wine  
> B) sparkling wine  
> C) Cognac


End file.
